Leave
by Reading Heart
Summary: Avatar Aang was requested to attend a meeting in Republic City. Sadly, he cannot bring Katara with him. How will this affect Katara? (Re-written) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I terribly apologize for not updating or not being able to write any new stories… My wifi hasn't been working lately.I assure you this re-make of Leave is much better than the , for the request, i am really sorry. I will surely write it after i finish this bare with me. Sorry again and take your time to read and review.

* * *

"Why do you have to go to so much long meetings?" said Katara "Katara, sweetie. You know why i have to do this…" he answers

Of course she knew why but she really wanted him to stay..

"Can i please come?." Katara asks going near his face and looking at his stormy gray eyes pleadingly

"Its dangerous…" he says worried

"Aang.. " katara whines and starts kissing his neck "Please… I'll be good…" she says

"K-Katara…" he stutters

"Yes Aang?" she says still continuing her tormenting on the airbender

"Its only three days… I promise." he says turning around and kissing his wife like theres no tomorrow

Katara kisses back with no complaint. They then start to move along the room almost knocking over a vase. This made them let go of each other.

"Why can't i come?" Katara asks looking once more at the airbender's eyes with sadness

"I-Its too dangerous… Especially for my forever girl." Aang says trying to charm the woman of his life. This made Katara giggle at his dorky nickname for her, still using it even though they are married. This elicited laughter for the airbender as well.

In fact, there were two reasons why he couldn't bring her.

It wasn't only because of Yakone, nor was it banning blood bending which was reinforced by Katara...

The council was worried about Aang not paying attention in these meetings whenever Katara was there. Even though all katara did was look at him seductively and bite her lower lip, Katara called this 'looking' at him or simply 'glancing'.. It was too much for Aang to handle. Not only did he have to act serious and listen, but he also had to control himself from taking Katara then and there… He would give the wrong statements. And according to Zuko, he had a bulge in his pants for the whole meeting which he was utterly embarrassed about. One of the council members pointed this out at the end of his speech about Republic City and the benefits.. Aang cannot handle that much beauty in his life. He loved her so much.

"Why are you laughing?" Aang asks acting serious

"Because, you are still dorky sometimes… Also the fact that you get turned on when i 'glance' at you." Katara says starting to miss it and him

"I will miss you so much.." Aang says hugging her and she did the same

"I love you." Aang says kissing her forehead

"I love you too Aang…" Katara says smiling weakly and trying not to cry

All she could do then was hug him and thats what she did..

Katara felt his strong yet caring arms around her. This made her feel safe and she wished this would last forever. Her in his arms… It was something she couldn't stand but feel a a dash of hope uplifting in her.

This moment was perfect but sadly, these moments do end…

"I have to go sweetie…" Aang says letting go and frowning while running his hands over Katara's arms

Katara shivered a bit, feeling his skin… It was so electric. Like two magnets meant to be.

They seem to have this connection. A bond they can't let go of no matter what. But today, he had to leave. Leave her…

She knew that he had a duty. A duty to the nations… To the world. To her, but she didn't want to seem selfish. She had to get used to it..

Aang then made his way to his sky bison.

As Aang and Katara grew older, so did Appa. Now that they were all growing. It was harder for Aapa to keep up. Aang then airbended his stuff on the saddle and looked back to Katara.

Katara found herself running to Aang and giving him one last kiss. "I love you Aang-" said Katara before planting a kiss on the Avatar.

At first Aang was shocked but then relieved that Katara would miss him and that Katara still wanted a kiss. When they were done kissing Aang looked at Katara's ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too, but are you sure you would be okay while i'm gone? Maybe I shouldn't go." said Aang having second thoughts, but as much as Katara wanted to say 'please stay and cancel the meeting' she also knew how much this meeting meant to the world so instead she said. "No, you should go.." as she said that she looked at the ground

Aang then made her look up to him with his finger pulling her chin up.

"I promise, i'll be back." he said and he kissed her forehead

Katara wanted to cry then and there but she also wanted to stay strong.

With those words , Aang left for Republic City..

After that Katara went back inside remembering the one last kiss they shared.

One last kiss...

* * *

R&R! Sorry if i misspelled 'Appa'... I'm so embarrassed. Sorry, haven't been writing in a long time and focused on school... DX


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I was really really busy.. And i had to debate wether to post it or not. Please R&R! :)

chapter 2 : Leave

These occasional meetings were normal for a certain waterbender…

Although, she couldn't help but feel that little piece of her missing.

This were one of Aang's many affects on her. The energy she gets when she feels his touch. The smile that will always light up the whole world. Whenever she hears 'Forever girl' roll off his tongue sweetly made her heart tingle. That feeling she gets just cause of a little gesture from the big hunk of a airbending man gave her butterflies. He's adorable, childish, sweet, sexy, funny and dorky. He was and always will be perfect. It was amazing what he made her feel.

All of those were gone once he left. She didn't want to feel like a drama queen, as Toph puts it. More like Sugar queen…

Toph knew. From Aang's heart beat. Ever since, they were made for each other. In fact, the whole gaang knew. Even though Sokka was uneasy at first. He warmed up and he knew they were involve… Inseparable…

Katara was in deep thought when she realized she needed a few chores done.

As she made her way to pick up the clothes on the floor, she noticed the tiny rips on her and Aang's clothing. It was intriguing that Aang's was ripped too.

It was no lie Aang has a sexy well toned body. The fact that he was all hers, viseversa and they were married, they couldn't take their hands off each other.

She knew exactly the story of why there were rips there. The thought of it made the waterbender's cheeks turn a bright red. On her way to get some sewing materials to hide the love rips, she also picked up the laundry. She insisted not to have too many helpers due to their love making… It may disturb them. At first, it was the usual chores. She's used to it considering that time Toph was scamming along with the old gaang. It bothered her sometimes… Aang thought it was a sign that she would be a great mother.

As she started working on the love ripped clothing, she wondered about her friends…

Toph had her Metalbending Academy, Zuko is the Fire Lord… Sokka and Suki were all settled.

Oh how she missed the old gaang and the shenanigans Sokka had in store.

After working, she decided to make Lunch.

As she was preparing some Sea Prunes, a knock was audible from the door…

To her surprise, It was none other than the Earth bending master, Toph Beifong


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3. :) R&R please. I posted both in one day so you guys won't have to wait. :D

* * *

"Toph what are you doing here?" A confused Katara asked

_Of course Toph was suppose to be teaching her students metal bending, this question has not been answered yet._

Toph then invited herself in due to Katara's slowness.

"Well… Katara…" she says shuffling a bit

_Now something was up. She expected a sarcastic response from the usual rarely calls her 'Katara' she would rather call her 'Sugar Queen' or 'Sweetness'_

"I… I have to tell you something…." Toph suddenly says a bit embarrassed

"Sure." Katara says offering her to sit as she does

"I… actually…" the blind girl says 'looking' down

_This wasn't a side everyone gets to see from Toph. As everyone knows, this girl is an uptight, strong , sometimes conceited, sarcastic earthbender._

"Actually…" Katara says urging her to go on

"I flight someone" a shy earthbender mumbled

"Sorry i didn't quite catch that."

"i fight someone" she mumbles

"what you fight someone? Well toph that's no surprise but you used the wron-" Katara says about to correct her for her wrong grammar

"I LIKE SOMEONE!" said a frustratedToph out loud which made the earth rumble and a vase fall off the table eliciting a loud sound.

"T-toph i never-" said a standing water bender shocked

Then Toph was stomping to the door saying "Yeah, yeah. I don't seem like a girl to. Never mind!" but was stopped in her tracks by a hand on her shoulder.

"Toph.. I'm happy for you." said Katara in her sympathetic voice.

"You are?" nearly exclaimed toph

"Of course! Now why don't I brew us some tea and we will talk about this guy." says Katara giving her a quick hug before going to the kitchen as a slightly smiling earthbender sits on her own earth seat.

_After Katara brewed some tea and got some lechee nuts for some snacking._

So she sat down and started the conversation

"So who is this guy?"

"Well i can't tell you now.. but i can give some details.."

"okay.."

"He is smart , nice and funny."

"Okay… Sounds like a good person.."

"Well sugar queen you tell me! Considering i'm blind!"

"Calm down Toph.."

"So where did Twinkle toes go? I can't sense him anywhere in the house.."

"He left to go to Republic City..You know meetings and such."

"Why didn't you go?" said toph

"Well uh um it was.. well Aang said it was better for me to stay here.."

"Why?"

"He said there's this new criminal or something.."

They should really open a task force for that.. Thought Katara…

Toph noticed Katara's heart rate change up a bit.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes. I just feel like he thinks i cant handle myself.." answers Katara knowing there's no use of lying

"I know how you feel.." Said Toph remembering her parents not letting her go out to 'see' the rest of the world, by keeping her 'safe' and locked in the mansion they have, but that was before she joined the gaang and met Katara; The best and/or the only loving motherly friend she had.

"Katara, Remember Twinkle Toes cares about you. He will do anything for you and you should understand that.."

"I know… Thanks Toph. Your the best."

"I know i am." said toph rather vainly

"Okay enough chit-chat, I gotta teach those lily li- I mean students of mine."

Then Toph headed to the door.

"Thanks Toph." was the last words of Katara before Toph left

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) Remember to please review i yearn for it!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. Enjoy! Please R&R.

* * *

"Aang I came to give yo-" says a very cheerful Katara as she appeared in Aang's room

Sadly, the sight she saw wasn't very amusing.

Aang and a girl making out in the bed. She then rubbed her eyes thinking they were deceiving her. Making the items she bought, fall.

This elicited an audible noise causing the girl to open her eyes ever so slightly, seeing the shocked waterbender.

Katara then opened her eyes seeing that what was happening was real.

Papaya on the ground.

Aang's tongue down the mystery girl's throat.

Everything was happening all at once. She couldn't think of anything to do but study the girl.

The lady had bigger boobs and higher cheek bones..

She was actually much prettier than me , katara thought..

She had longer and thicker eyelashes and fuller lips and she was really curvy.. It made her sick.

All she could do was run.

She ran out of the room crying and she couldn't stop crying. She wanted to cry her eyes out. She then remembered the look in Aang's face. The look of Lust. That was not the Aang she knows..

_He was much better without her and he was having so much fun with that other girl. That girl._

That lady was much better off with him.. He looked happy with her.. The thought made her cry more.

_How can she just stand there in the door way and do nothing? Spirits she was a Master waterbender! She can whip that girl's ass whenever , wherever she thing is, why didn't she do anything? How can she stand seeing her lover, Her Aang with someone else?Why did she just watch them? Why didn't Aang do anything to stop it? Why didn't he look at her._

That was enough. It was too much for her to process everything all at once. Then she couldn't breathe and then she blacked out…

She opened her eyes and she was glad it was just a dream. It was now dark outside. She must've slept till evening..

As she went to the kitchen and made some food for herself, she zoned out once more.

_His touch, His voice , His smile, His scent.._

_His smile, Oh spirits! His smile. It lights up the morning. Such a simple move makes her heart flutter.._

_His Voice. Ever since he passed his puberty stage. He has got to have the sexiest, manliest voice she has ever heard!_

Whenever he calls my name; "Katara…"

It made her tingle inside. The way he says "I love you." like it would be the end of the world, She had to be reminded of his love. He said it all the time.. She was never sick of it. He always reminded her that only she was his 'Forever Girl'

_His touch.. Is just sweet.. The way he hugs me.. The way we hug.. Like two puzzle pieces meant for each other. To be together forever._

His scent, smells of smoke? smoke? where did that come from?

"Gaaah! My food!" said Katara running after the know over cooked sea prunes.

Now I have got to take my mind off Aang.. I have to..

My world cannot just revolve around Aang! I have to be strong.. Maybe a little waterbending can work!

As the master waterbender made her way to the lake. She walked over to the edge of the pond and dipped her toe lightly on top of the glass like surface of the water seeing how the little gesture made tiny ripples at the top. As she dipped in the rippled surface of the lake, she suddenly felt the comfort of her element swaying around her. It made her feel part of the water. It made her feel strong. She then bent a part of the water to a water whip and she started bending it back and fourth.. Then she became faster and faster whipping it more.

After that she was panting. Out of breath.

These moments with her element made her relax. It made her calm down.

As much as she wanted to stay in the water, she need rest. It was already dark...

So Katara went inside, changed her soaked clothing and went over to the bed. Then lay down.

She felt weird. Not the kind of weird that means you did something weird. It was the kind of weird that your missing something or you forgot something.

Aang…

It's okay.. It's okay.. I can sleep alone.. Easy!

Hours later…

There lay down Katara clutching a pillow with her eyes wide open with dark circles under them.. She then filled the spot where Aang used to be and cried silently on the pillow.

I miss him..

* * *

R&R! ;) Sorry if it was a bit confusing with the spaces...


	5. Chapter 5

**_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY A MAGICAL OWL!PLEASE GREET HER! :D_**

* * *

now on to the story….

* * *

Katara woke up with a woozy feeling..

She turned over expecting to see Aang.

but she didn't.

She then breathed out. He left. I forgot.

So she went out of the bed then went to the restroom and she water bended some water for her face and then she took a look at herself.

Spirits! thought Katara.

Her hair was a mess. Her eyes were blood shot. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes looked swollen.. She looked ten years older than her real age.

It was a very unattractive look for her...

She decided to head to the spa.

The young water bender did the typical stuff she did with Toph. Like getting a massage and a facial.

The spa reminded her of her dear friend, Toph.

She missed her. When Toph came over, the waterbender was eager to know more about the young man Toph likes. It was very exciting but she knew that if she acted too excited in front of Toph, she wouldn't budge… It was a new experience without Toph.

After the Spa, she felt refreshed in the outside, but not mentally…

She didn't think about Aang. Until she saw another couple in the park.

The girl was giggling at the guy's cheesy remarks. This was suppose to remind her of Sokka and Suki. This was strange that it reminded her of Aang and his classic nickname for her; 'Forever Girl'.

Katara didn't know how long she had been there but it was starting to get dark. She felt the wind around her. She didn't care if it was her element or not. It just felt soothing. It was her lover's element. As she would also put it, her soulmate's element. She was happy at the same time worried.

He would never cheat on her.

Never.

He loved her and she knew that.

A then plan hatched in her mind.

She's going to surprise Aang.

* * *

So, i'm nearing the end of this re-written story… Leave reviews below on how it is, or any stories you want me to write. :)

**_HAPPY belated BIRTHDAY A Magical Owl. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6.. R&R!

* * *

She was ready to go to sleep until she heard a knock on the door.

The married waterbender then headed to the door and slowly opened it..

"Oh. Lady Katara. Why are you still up?"

It was a messenger.

"My apologies for a late letter. I have a message for Avatar Aang."

"Thank you. If you can just hand it to me, i'll be on my way to bed…"

"Um… Sorry, Lady Katara , but it is only for Avatar Aang's eyes only."

"Well Aang isn't here yet he is out of town. So you can leave it here."

"Lady Katara. Avatar Aang isn't scheduled to leave in weeks time."

"Oh. Well then leave the letter here. Thank you very much." stated katara while taking the letter and closing the door before the messenger even gave a response.

I can't believe he'd lie to me like that? Now I have got to go to Republic City.

Then Toph's voice flashed in her head 'Katara, Remember Twinkle Toes cares about you. He will do anything for you and you should understand that..'

She smiled at the thought. Toph was a really nice 'sister'. She does deserve a guy. thought Katara.. Then her eyes landed on a piece of paper she held.

The letter. Then she opened it. There's nothing wrong with a little peek. Then she stopped. 'only for Avatar Aang's eyes only.' Maybe I shouldn't.

It took a while for Katara to gain the courage to slowly open the letter.

Dear Avatar Aang,

Apologies for the late letter... This is regarding a criminal in the name of Yakone. We are considering him as public enemy number one.

He is rumored as using blood bending without the need of the full moon. We have been having plans on making a task force. We do apologize for asking too much of this urgent matter, We will discuss further details when you arrive in Republic City. Please come as soon as possible.

Sincerely, The council.

Katara threw her clothes in her bag. She didn't even realize how mindless her actions became. Her mind was elsewhere. She was drowning in the echoes of her mind. "Why didn't he bring me? I'm a blood bender too. How's Aang? Would he be mad? or Would he be happy?" She can't help her anxious thoughts and she's not sure if she's just being like this because she misses him or she's worried.

And with that thought, a smile spreads through her face as her mind goes back to the thought of her beautiful Aang. She was no longer anxious. She was excited. Nothing can go wrong while we're together. Everything will be in place. He's my equilibrium.

After that thought she finished packing and slept.

"I will leave tomorrow. " thought Katara.

And I will see him again.

Katara woke up peaceful. She didn't have any nightmares nor did she wake up in the middle of the night.

She then took a shower and then she made her way to the kitchen to make sea prunes. I remember when I would make them. He hated them so much. Not even I could make him eat it.

_"So you wouldn't kiss me if I ate sea Prunes everyday?" said Katara while her hands were on her hips._

_"N-no. I-I didn't mean that.. I would still kiss you because I love you sweetie.."_

_"You are so cheesy." Stated Katara while eating sea prunes. Then she thought of something evil. She then had that smirk playing on her lips._

_"Hey Aang. You would do __**anything **__for me right?" said Katara adding more emphasis on 'anything'_

_"Of course." answered Aang with no hesitation._

_"Anything huh?" said Katara to verify it._

_"Yep." stated Aang again uneasy this time_

_"Katara where are you going with this?" said Aang with that cute smirk of his._

_"Oh nothing." said Katara making her way behind Aang and whispering to his ear._

_"Ohh Aang.. I think you look incredibly handsome today. I looove the way your tattoos make you look even more sexier…" said Katara making her voice seductive. That made Aang shiver all over his body._

_"W-what do you want Katara.." stuttered Aang trying to sound bored and not interested_

_"Well... I do love sea prunes." said Katara now straddling the stuttering airbender's lap_

_"N-no Katara..." said Aang with his stern and slightly shaky voice and looking away from Katara._

_"Please Aang? I don't get why you hate it so much." Katara stated while her hands were snaking up and down Aang's muscular chest and going near him. She looked at him in his stormy grey eyes and she put her hands on his cheek. She moved his face to face her. She knows that he will break. Sooner or later he will break._

_He was indeed a handsome guy. Before he matured, People would see them and think 'what does she see in him?'. He is Aang. My Aang. He had the most beautiful grey eyes and the perfect jaw. Whenever he looked at her ocean blue orbs, she would melt. They both love each other. If she could she would take away all they eyes of any lookers who would check her Aang out. If looks could kill , hers would kill anyone who would stare at Aang. I would do anything for him and I know he would do the same. Because I love him and he loves me._

_"Fine." said Aang "but you owe me."_

Honestly it all ended up with Aang vomiting and Katara apologizing.

Katara remembered this memory while smiling. She loved teasing Aang. Especially when she sees that adorable crimson face of his.

As she finished packing, she knew that he would love the surprise...

I'm on my way Aang.

* * *

Hello! Please review! :D hope ya'll loved it!


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go guys. :) Last Chapter.. sorry for the wait.

* * *

All Katara thought about was Aang. Her Aang. She couldn't be anymore anxious than she is now. She couldn't help but feel a pinch of both excitement and anxiousness.

'I wonder what Aang would be doing right now.'

That phrase played in her head again and again.

She really was wondering what he would do at this time. Possibly sound asleep? Maybe doing some work..

Honestly, she had no idea how he would feel when he saw her but her best guess was happy. Aang and Katara had lots of problems, even if they did they would always help each other through out each one and make it out.

"but there's no turning back now.'

The sound of the boat stop was heard. Everyone got up and brought their luggages out of the boat. She then followed along and made her way through the new city.

'There are so much people here'.

The young waterbender made her way to board a ferry going to the unfinished Air Temple Island.

Even if the island was not yet finished, she and Aang knew how it would look. Just like the other air temples, it had the exterior of these beautiful temples. They were both ecstatic for the building process to be over. All of that had to wait for now, She needed to see Aang.

For both the letter and the sake of his presence.

Everything was in place. She was absolutely happy to know he would be there.

'I can't wait to see Aang's shocked face!'

As she got up the steps of Air Temple Island under construction. She stopped and looked at her surroundings. Aang did quite an exquisite job on designing and building it. Even if the island was not yet finished, she and Aang knew how it would look. Similar to the other air temples, it had the exterior of these beautiful temples. They were both ecstatic for the building process to be over. All of that had to wait for now, She needed to see Aang.

As she continued walking, she came to a stop once she saw her one and only lover, Aang.

She then made her way to him. Almost running to her Aang.

"Katara?" was all he could say before he was enveloped in a loving hug by his Forever Girl. She then inhaled his scent. The scent she missed so much.

That was enough for Katara. Hearing the sexiest and manliest voice ever say her name. It was enough for her. She missed him and she loved him.

"I missed you Aang. So much.." said Katara while sniffing in between the lines. She then noticed the tears that suddenly escaped her blue orbs as she pulled slightly away to look at her wonderful Aang. Those tears were for him. Those happy tears of hers mad him kiss them away..

She smiled at the act of his and sniffed a tiny bit.

"I missed you too Katara… I love you so much…" he says giving her a kiss

She gladly kissed back. Letting him know in the kiss what he means to her.

Her longing kiss..

* * *

R&R!


End file.
